dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyta (3.5e Monster)
Description::A pony with burning mane and tail gallops across the plain. Heat seems to shimmer off its flanks. Ponyta resemble lightly built horses, except that their mane and tail are made out of fire. Ponyta have tufts of flame just above each of their hooves, which flare up when they run. Ponyta almost always have white fur, with the occasional examples of yellow, orange, or red being highly prized by collectors. Ponyta are consummate runners and jumpers, and can be trained to be excellent steeds for small sized riders. Some Ponyta are used by halflings or goblins as beasts of war, but most Ponyta run free and all are hard to domesticate (Handle Animal DC 25 + hit dice). Ponyta have fire in their blood in addition to their hair, and while most of a Ponyta's body lacks licking flames - Ponyta are hot enough that few are willing to ride one without a saddle. Combat Ponyta are very fast, and usually endeavor to draw combats over a long distance where their enhanced speed and endurance gives them an edge. (Ex): A Ponyta can change directions quickly, even while running. A Ponyta can make a number of 90 degree turns each round equal to its dexterity modifier while running or charging. (Su): A Ponyta's hooves are imbued with the power of fire and are considered +2 weapons for as long as they are alive. A Ponyta can strike incorporeal creatures, bypass damage reduction, sunder magical weapons, or perform any other task with its hooves as normal for a creature using a +2 weapon. (Ex): A Ponyta calculates its weight allowance as an additional 50% more than normal for its size and strength. However, simple leverage keeps a Ponyta from acting as a mount to a creature the same size as itself or larger. :The light load for the sample Ponyta is 75 pounds, the medium load is 150 pounds, and the heavy load is 225 pounds. (Ex): A Ponyta has a racial bonus of +20 to Jump and Balance checks. A Ponyta's maximum jump distance is not limited by height. (Ex): A Ponyta isn't just on fire, a significant portion of it is fire. Any natural weapon attack of the Ponyta also inflicts 1d4 fire damage, and the target must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Con Modifier) or catch fire. The flames burn for 1d4 rounds. In addition, if a creature strikes the Ponyta with a natural weapon or unarmed attack they must make a Reflex save or suffer damage and potentially catch fire as above. The damage for its fire goes up one size category for every 4 extra hit dice the Ponyta has. :The sample Ponyta has a save DC of 14 for fire. (Sp): At will - burning hands, produce flame, pyrotechnics, as a Sorcerer of a level equal to its hit dice. :The sample Ponyta has a save DC of 11 + spell level for its spell-like abilities. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20